The Silver-Eyed Carrion
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Killed at the age of three, Ruby Rose is dead. But when a dreadlord seeks to create a monstrosity, Ruby is given another chance at life.
1. Chapter 1: The Carrion Swarm

A small grave.

That was all that remained of three-year-old Ruby Rose, killed by Grimm.

It was next to her mothers, Summer Rose, who had died failing to protect Ruby.

The two were located on the edge of a cliff, on the island of Patch.

No one was allowed there but family.

But there are always those who seek the forbidden.

Especially those servants of darkness.

* * *

The shadow alighted on the edge of the cliff.

It coalesced into its true form.

It was one of the Nathrezim.

For those of you who do not know of them, you must be aware.

Nathrezim, or Dreadlords, are demons of The Burning Legion.

An infinite army that seeks the death of all living.

They use anything to fulfill their goal.

This Nathrezim is named Azaria.

One of the few female dreadlords, she is one of the most dangerous.

For few see females as threats.

Azaria glided over the grave of Summer Rose.

She knelt at Ruby's.

Focusing her power into the earth, Azaria pulled Ruby's coffin from the earth.

Azaria pulled it open. And grinned.

For while the wounds were deep, and fatal, they could be fixed.

Azaria took a taloned finger, put it to her wrist, and sliced it open.

She poured her Fel blood on Ruby's corpse.

Azaria saw Ruby's wounds heal, and felt the aura of demons come from her.

Azaria grinned. A new member of the Legion.

She tried to pull her hand away from Ruby's corpse, intending to heal her wrist.

Keyword: Tried.

She found her arm stuck in place. Azaria glared at her arm, only to look at in shock.

It was freezing in place, her Fel essence stuck pouring into the girl.

The freezing aura spread over Azaria quickly, freezing her essence there.

Evermore, Azaria's corpse would kneel over the resting place of Ruby Rose.

Except... It was no longer her resting place.

For Fel twists all it comes into contact with.

Even the dead.

Ruby Rose opened her eyes.

They were still silver.

She pulled herself from the grave, and laid there, finishing the absorption of Azaria's Fel essence.

Ruby began to scream and thrash.

Black markings flowed from the bottom of her eyes to the edge of her face.

Her hands grew talons, long, sharp, and black.

Her toenails sharpened, and turned just as black.

Her hair turned red as blood.

Bat wings, large, purple, and villainous, ripped through the black dress she had been buried in.

Her ears lengthened, and grew points.

A pair of curved horns, black as ebony, burst from her head.

But the final horror was when the white of her eyes turned green.

Fel green.

The thrashing stopped, and her scream finally petering out, the Dreadlord that was once Ruby Rose, stood.

The demon tried to remember her past.

Rewritten by Fel, this was no longer Ruby Rose.

Within her soul, the two essences, that of a Silver-Eyed one, and the Fel of a demon, clashed for dominance, keeping her memories under lock and key.

A growl came to what was once Ruby's ears.

She turned to find a Beowulf, one of the weakest of Grimm, crouched, and ready to pounce at her.

Which it did.

What was once Ruby pulled her hand up, in a familiar gesture.

A swarm of black insects interrupted the Beowulf's attack, consuming its flesh in less than a second.

Not-Ruby looked at her hand.

A grin spread across her face.

She turned to the cliff, and stepped off it.

Into the Twisting Nether.

* * *

Not-Ruby found herself in the places between worlds, a dimension of demons.

She took several steps forward, and stepped forward.

Back into Remnant.

* * *

She found herself in a city.

One that vaguely seemed familiar.

As though...

Not-Ruby gazed at the city of Vale.

Her grin grew wider.

Her eyes fell on an orange-haired male running from several officers of the law.

* * *

Roman Torchwick, 17, and a thief, ran from the one chasing him.

He had been abandoned soon after birth by his parents.

 _Screw them._ He thought viciously.

He turned into an alley, one that had a trash can place strategically so that he could jump on it, than over the fence.

He needed to get this food to his sister.

Well, not really his sister, but he had found her as a baby, only seven years ago.

And he had done his best to raise her.

But, unfortunately for her, she had chosen to follow in his path.

Roman ran into a building, and held his breath as he felt Neopolitan's illusion take hold.

The three cops ran past him, intent on the illusionary Roman his sister had created.

Roman sighed, and went further into the abandoned orphanage.

He climbed the two flights to Neo's room.

Neo was sitting upright, but was still weak.

She looked at him, hopefully.

"What do you want first, the bad news or the good news?" He asked her.

She looked dismayed.

"All right, bad news first. We might have to move our base soon."

She looked confused.

"Good news..." He held up what he had been hiding behind his back.

A sack with four loaves of bread, two bags of beef jerky, and a case of water.

She looked delighted.

"That is so little..." spoke a voice.

Roman whirled to find a shadow on the wall was speaking to him.

It had no true physical form, just a black mass in the shape of a young girl.

"I can give you more."

Roman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you can give us more?"

The shadow flicked a hand. Several more bags, nearly identical in content to Roman's, appeared in front of it.

"Those are for you. Whether or not you choose to follow me."

"And who are you?"

After a moment, Not-Ruby stepped from the shadows.

The eyes of Roman and Neopolitan both widened in shock.

"I am Miruby Rotheez Ranes. I am your future." She held out her hand. "Follow me, and I can guarantee food and safety."

After a moment, Roman took her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Red And Black, Friendly Jack

**Nyarlathotep: And another chapter haveth arrived!**

 _ **Azeroth: Haveth? Really?**_

 **Yes.**

 _ **Why?**_

 **Because.**

 _ **Because why**_

 **Because I like chocolate milk.**

 _ **...Did you just reference Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?**_

 **...Maybe.**

* * *

 _12 years later._

Roman Torchwick entered the warehouse that he, Neopolitan, and Miruby Ranes shared.

The two girls were in the middle of watching a sappy romance movie, the final one of an five part series.

Roman personally hated the series. I mean, seriously, sparkly vampires? Who DOES that?

If Roman was to ever meet a vampire, he'd want one he could at least kill.

The two were sniffing at the final piece of romantic trash before one of the penultimate, and in Roman's opinion, BEST scene.

The part where all the good vampires kill the evil ones, with the help of werewolves.

Unfortunately, it turns out to be a dream.

Roman coughed, sick of the romantic trash.

Near-instantly, a pair of weapons were at his neck.

Neo's umbrella sword, and Miruby's massive scythe/rifle combination.

After a moment, Miruby nodded, and the two brought their weapons down.

Roman eyed Miruby's weapon. "Did you upgrade it again?"

Miruby's eyes widen in mock shock. "You can tell?"

Roman laughed. "I don't remember there being a scythe/rifle that could also transform into a staff."

Miruby grumbled, but said nothing distinct.

She knew Roman was poking fun, a habit that she pretended to dislike.

"Well, it's good you're here anyway." She said, flying to one of the support beams, and sitting on it.

Roman's eyes widened. "You've decided yes?"

Miruby nodded. "I'm honestly shocked I didn't think of it myself. It is both a brilliant, and highly risky move, but the benefits..." She shook her head. "Who knows what information we'll get."

Roman turned to Neopolitan. "You too?"

Neo nodded.

Roman sighed, and put a hand to his temple. "Alright. We'll need transcript papers." He eyed Miruby. "Think you can get some?"

Miruby smirked, and pulled several sheaf's of paper from behind her back.

"When in heck did you have the time to steal those?" Demanded Roman.

Miruby grinned. "I found the location of the home of Signal's headmaster. It was completely unguarded."

Roman sighed. "Foolish hicks. Think just because they're isolated, that means they're invincible."

A thought came to him. He looked at Miruby. "Did you go to that place?"

Miruby's eyes burned.

Roman found himself pinned to the wall by Miruby.

" **Never ask that. Ever."**

Miruby released Roman, and he slumped to the floor. Neo looked slightly worried.

Miruby took several deep breaths. "Sorry. I didn't-"

"Mean that?" said Roman, massaging his neck. "Yeah, I know."

Miruby put the papers on the coffee table, and said, brusquely, "I'll be back."

Miruby faded into the shadows. The shadow stood there for a moment, then flowed out into the night.

Roman flopped onto the couch, and grabbed the papers.

Filling them out would be easy enough.

* * *

 _Nearly two weeks later.  
_

Miruby stared into the mirror.

She focused her power into her face, and from.

The wings receded, transforming into tattoos on her back.

The horns vanished.

Her talons turned into fingernails, sharper than most.

She looked eerie, like a monster.

Let others think that of her.

Miruby left the bathroom.

* * *

 _Later that day._

Miruby stood at the pickup point for Beacon students, with Neo.

Neo wore a black outfit, her hair in pigtails.

Miruby kept her own name, which no one knows, beyond Roman and Neo, while Neo was going to use the name 'Harley Quinn'.

Roman claimed that he had made it up, and Miruby believed him, but something was still odd about it.

Roman had wanted to see them off, but the fact that he had a very... suffice it to say, _interesting,_ night last night, made that impossible.

He had been hired to rob a Dust store, and it would have succeeded if not for some Huntress woman.

Luckily for Miruby and Neo, the one who had hired Roman, a woman named Cinder Fall, had offered to be backup for this particular assignment.

Miruby had thought about scaring this woman out of her mind.

Then, she figured that she'd give Cinder Fall one last chance.

And if Roman got imprisoned, or, Sargeras forbid, hurt, or even...

Well, she'd kill Cinder.

Slowly. And extremely painfully.

As it was, Roman had gotten made by the Huntress woman, and several police warrants had already been issued for his arrest.

Roman, for his part, had been delighted by the attention.

Neo had considered staying behind, but Roman had promised her that he'd be more careful.

Oh well. The Bullhead was here.

As she boarded, Miruby wondered where 'Sargeras' had come from.

And why that yellow-haired girl seemed familiar.

* * *

Halfway though the Bullhead ride, Miruby got some information related to the second question.

The girl had come up, and introduced herself.

"Names Yang Xiao Long. Might I ask yours?"

Miruby wondered why... No. It must be just her.

"My name is Miruby Ranes." She said, curtsying.

"Ruby Ranes?" Asked Yang, her eyes looking hopeful.

"Miruby." repeated Miruby. "Is there a reason you asked?"

Yang looked affronted.

"It was a joke." sighed Miruby, waving her hands. "Sorry, my sense of humor is not normal."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "It's fine. I just... You sorta look like my mom, and I thought..."

"I might be her?" finished Miruby, genuinely curious.

"No. She's been dead for twelve years." Said Yang flatly.

Miruby paused, deliberating. "I'm sorry." She said, her apology truly meant. "I don't remember mine."

"I'm sorry too." Said Yang. The two were quiet for a moment. "I actually wondered whether you were my sister."

"Sister?"

"She died about the same time as Mom." Shrugged Yang. "Day after the funeral, however, I went to visit, and lo and behold, there's now a massive statue kneeling over it, and my sister's corpse is missing."

"What was their names?" asked Miruby.

"Mom was Summer Rose. Ruby Rose was my sister."

Miruby cocked her head. "Haven't heard of any corpse thieves that leave statues as a calling card. But, if I hear anything, I'll tell you first."

Yang grinned. "You'd think they'd be common knowledge."

Miruby shrugged, noncommittally. "Maybe it was a one time thing."

"Yeah, maybe." Admitted Yang.

Neo coughed.

Yang turned to her, her eyes turning red. "And who are you, miss eavesdropper?"

Miruby sighed. "This is Harley Quinn. She wasn't eavesdropping, she was here the entire time."

Yang turned to Miruby. "She was?"

"She was." Confirmed Miruby, Neo nodding emphatically.

"Sorry." apologized Yang, her eye color turning lilac. She held out her hand to Neo. "Nice to meet you."

Neo nodded and shook. "It's nice for her to meet you too." Said Miruby.

Yang looked between the two. "Does she not talk, or..."

"Her vocal cords were cut soon after birth." Said Miruby. "Her parents had it done so she wouldn't wake them up at night. They were psychos."

Yang's eyes reddened. "Psychos." She agreed. "Whatever happened to them?"

Neo mimed slicing a throat.

Miruby coughed. "Yep, that."

Yang was speechless. "You... killed them?"

"Well, not her." Admitted Miruby. "Some ordinary run-of-the-mill thief robbed them when she was six months old. He found her crying for food, locked in her room. He shot her parents, grabbed Harley, and ran for it." Miruby spread her arms. "And here she is now."

Harley mock-bowed.

"Geez." Sighed Yang. "You guys have had it hard."

"Harder than most." Agreed Miruby. "But it wasn't so bad."

"Whatever happened to the criminal who killed them?" Asked Yang.

Miruby grinned. "Can you keep a secret?"

Yang's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. You work with him?"

Miruby put a finger to her lips. "Somewhat. His name is-"

Neo grabbed Miruby and Yang, and whirled them to face the monitor screen.

On it was Roman's face. The news was in the middle of describing his crime last night.

Miruby's eyes widened. "Speak of the devil."

Yang turned to Miruby. "How much Lien could I get for the pair of you?"

Miruby's eyes glowed emerald with pride. "None. Our... suffice it to say, _influence,_ has been rather minimal."

"Minimal?" questioned Yang.

* * *

 **Nyarlathotep: Yep. That just happened. Will Yang figure out Miruby's relationship to her?**

 _ **Azeroth: Will she?**_

 **Eventually. Give it some time. Also, I've got a new poll on my account. Should I do a story with one of Gul'dan's Death Knights in Remnant? Vote now!**

 _ **Like Teron Gorefiend?**_

 **No, an OC one.  
**

 _ **That makes sense. I have to ask though, how did Ruby change her form?**_

 **You mean the horns and stuff disappearing?  
**

 _ **Yep.**_

 **Simple. It's a natural dreadlord power.  
**

 _ **Kinda overpowered.**_

 **'Kinda?' It's very overpowered. After all, didn't Balnazzar trick the entire Silver Hand into believing he was one of the original Paladins, Saidan Dathrohan?  
**

 _ **True.**_

 **As for why Azaria was messing with Ruby's corpse... Remember the story of the Headless Horseman?**

 _ **Yeah, but why... Oh, hell no.**_

 **Yes. Azaria had learned of Balnazzar creating the Horseman, and was attempting to recreate one here on Remnant.  
**

 _ **Then, how did she fail?**_

 **The Silver Eyes. One of the notable powers I've noted in relation to them is the ability to absorb ambient magical power, and redistribute it in a way that allows the wielder to use it as is willed.  
**

 _ **...So, Ruby's silver eyes absorbed the Fel from Azaria, freezing her corpse using the natural abilities within them?**_

 **Yep. Miruby can't quite use the power of Ruby's Silver Eyes yet, however, she can use a large amount of Azaria's Fel.  
**

 _ **...Sorry, I noticed that it you said Ruby's Silver Eyes, and Azaria's Fel. Are they still alive within Miruby?**_

 **Of course they are. The powers that Miruby can use is actually what power Azaria and Ruby can't use to defeat the other without destroying the body the two share.  
**

 _ **...Wow.**_

 **Yeah, wow. Azaria is actually on the level of Varimathas, in terms of power.  
**

 _ **And Ruby?**_

 **Considerably less powerful, but is using her power intelligently enough to confound Azaria.  
**

 _ **Good to know.**_


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
